


La vendetta dei Nani

by Naquar



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Kyle eredita una casa da una sua parente deceduta da qualche anno, ma non sa a cosa andrà incontro...





	La vendetta dei Nani

Dalla radio stavano trasmettendo l'ultima hit del momento; ascoltandola con vago interesse, Kyle Messenger seguiva lo sfilare monotono della verde campagna inglese che andava alternandosi da colline a campi coltivati, dal finestrino dell'auto.   
Continuava a pensare a quello che era successo nel week-end precedente. Quel sabato mattina, aveva deciso di passare il tempo in completo ozio, nel suo piccolo appartamento: Owen era in turno in officina e Meg, la sua ragazza, non sarebbe passata prima di pomeriggio, così si era steso sul divano a leggere l'ultimo numero di una rivista di motori; più tardi davanti ad una pizza si sarebbe guardato un film.   
Erano quasi le dieci e mezza, quando il cellulare si era messo a squillare: non riconoscendo il numero sul display, Kyle aveva pensato subito che fosse uno di quei venditori che vogliono rifilarti qualsiasi cosa.   
“Pronto?”  
“Buongiorno, parlo con il signor Messenger?” domandò una voce gracchiante dall'altro capo del telefono.   
Kyle si mise a sedere. “Sì, sono io. Buongiorno.”  
“Mi scuso per il disturbo: sono l'avvocato Dreaper, rappresento la signorina Dorothy Messenger, sua zia.” si presentò l'uomo.   
“L'avvocato di mia zia?” ripeté Kyle stupito.  
“Sì. Le devo comunicare che la signorina Messenger l'ha nominata erede nel suo testamento.” annunciò l'avvocato in tono tranquillo.   
“Erede?” fece eco Kyle.   
“Certo, lei è stato nominato erede universale, secondo le disposizioni della sua parente, quindi di conseguenza ci sarà l'apertura del testamento.”  
“Non...Non lo sapevo! Quando...Quando verrà aperto il testamento?” balbettò Kyle, passandosi una mano fra i capelli: gli ci volle qualche secondo prima di riordinare le idee.   
“Lunedì, alle due e mezza. Potrebbe andarle bene?”  
“Sì.”  
“Perfetto.” disse l'avvocato, e dopo aver dettato l'indirizzo dello studio si congedò.  
Kyle rimase, con il telefono in mano, a chiedersi per un bel pezzo se fosse stato vero.   
Il lunedì pomeriggio si presentò puntuale allo studio; la segretaria lo fece accomodare in sala d'aspetto, annunciandogli che l'avvocato avrebbe tardato di qualche minuto.   
Cercando di ignorare l'ansia, prese a sfogliare nervosamente una rivista. Gli venne da chiedersi cosa mai sua zia gli avesse mai potuto lasciare in eredità: per quel che ne sapeva, Dorothy era persona che conduceva una vita semplice e ritirata, non possedeva grandi ricchezze.  
Dopo qualche minuto l'avvocato lo chiamò.   
Archibald Dreaper era un ometto tarchiato, di bassa statura, con la faccia da topo e i capelli biondi che andavano diradandosi, portava un paio di occhiali che gli scivolavano perennemente giù sul naso.   
Aveva una stretta di mano energica.   
Fece accomodare Kyle su una poltroncina dall'aria scomoda. Lo studio non era molto grande dalle pareti color beige, su cui erano appesi alcuni quadri e la laurea messa in una semplice cornice di legno; la mobilia consisteva in un'antica scrivania di mogano e sulla destra un armadio in cui erano riposti diversi faldoni.   
Da sopra una pila di documenti, Dreaper prese una busta e l'aprì con un fermacarte d'argento, con tutta calma.   
Aprì il foglio, lo lisciò, poi si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso.  
“Riassumendo, sua zia le ha lasciato una deliziosa villetta a Letchworth Paradise, un villaggio non molto lontano da Londra. Inoltre, la signora ha predisposto che lei si occupi delle pulizie e del mantenimento della villetta, ma non si preoccupi ci sarà il signor River a darle una mano e spiegarle ciò che dovrà fare, eccetera, eccetera. In caso, lei dovesse rifiutare, la villetta verrà messa all'asta e il ricavato devoluto in beneficenza. Allora?”  
“Cosa?”   
“Deve mettere una firma qui, se accetta.” rispose Dreaper senza battere ciglio.   
Kyle firmò il documento senza esitare.   
“Tutto a posto?” gli domandò Meg Dreadful, dal posto di guida, interrompendo il filo dei suoi pensieri. Era una ragazza carina, con grandi occhi scuri dall'espressione furba che incorniciavano un viso dai tratti regolari, teneva i capelli raccolti in una treccia.   
“Sì, perché?”  
“Non mi sembri particolarmente entusiasta.” osservò Meg, lanciandogli un'occhiata veloce.   
“Sinceramente non me lo aspettavo.” ribatté Kyle, scrollando le spalle.   
“In effetti, è davvero strano...”   
“Be' in effetti lo è: non vedevo da tre anni e adesso scopro che mi ha lasciato casa sua!”   
“E direi che siamo arrivati.” annunciò Meg.   
Dal sedile posteriore, Toby, un cane di razza di beagle, che aveva dormito per tutto il viaggio, sbadigliò.   
Quando entrarono nel villaggio di Letchworth Paradise, lungo la strada principale, poterono ammirare squisite villette di mattoni con giardino, alcuni negozi e più avanti un piccolo supermercato.   
“Perlomeno siamo comodi.” disse Kyle indicando il parcheggio del supermercato.   
“Tu vuoi sempre comodo.” ribatté Meg con una risata.   
“È questione di comodità.”  
A quel punto Meg scosse la testa e lasciò perdere l'argomento.   
Oltrepassarono la rotonda che portava l'uscita del villaggio, superarono una grossa curva che girava a destra.   
Poi, finalmente, videro la villetta.   
Era un edificio a due piani con mattoni rossi a vista, un ampio giardino tagliato all'inglese che lo circondava, diviso da un viottolo lastricato che fungeva da ingresso. Non mancavano azalee, echinacee, elleboro e altri tipi di piante che erano sistemate con cura nelle aiuole; c'era persino una siepe di bosso.   
Sparsi qualche e là, come sembrassero i silenziosi guardiani della casa, c'erano vari nani da giardino.   
Un muretto di cinta bianco circondava tutto il perimetro della villetta.   
I ragazzi scesero dall'auto, felici di potersi sgranchire le gambe, dopo tre ore di viaggio. Erano partiti a Londra verso l'una del pomeriggio.  
Kyle si mise ad armeggiare con le chiavi, finché non ne trovò una piccola che corrispondeva con il cancelletto di ferro battuto.   
Entrarono.   
“Per essere una parente sconosciuta, tua zia è davvero generosa.” disse Meg con una punta d'invidia nella voce.   
“Questo puoi dirlo forte.”  
“L'avvocato aveva detto che era graziosa, non che fosse...”  
“...niente male.”  
“Già.”  
Rimasero ad ammirare il giardino per qualche istante. Dopotutto passare un po' di tempo lontano dal lavoro e dalla caotica Londra, non sarebbe stata cattiva idea.   
Kyle, con Toby alla calcagna, tornò alla macchina per scaricare i bagagli.   
“Uh, che simpatico.” disse Meg inginocchiandosi a vedere un nano che spingeva una carriola, vicino al muretto. Poi quando sentì Kyle chiamarla, lei lo raggiunse.   
In quel momento, la piccola statua girò la testa a guardarli con un'espressione carica di odio. 

Dorothy aveva sempre avuto buon gusto: le stanze erano arredate con cura, e tutto era in tono con l'ambiente fino all'ultimo soprammobile.  
Lungo le pareti erano appesi vari quadri a olio che rappresentavano paesaggi o nature morte, e qualche stampa.  
Dopo aver superato l'atrio, sulla sinistra si trovava una cucina piccola ma luminosa, le pareti ricoperte con la carta da parati a fiori bianchi, arredata in modo essenziale.   
Invece verso destra la sala da pranzo che fungeva anche da salotto, troneggiava dove una grande credenza, dove erano riposte molte fotografie, ricordi di una vita passata. Non mancavano un divano di pelle marrone a tre posti e un vecchio televisore a tubo catodico. Ai lati del televisione erano collocati due tavolini che ospitavano un paio di soprammobili. Un lampadario di media grandezza in ferro battuto pendeva dal soffitto.   
In fondo al corridoio si trovava lo studio, dove l'anziana parente teneva la contabilità. Una grande libreria era incassata nel muro, dove ospitava libri di tutti i generi, anche se Dorothy non era mai stata una gran lettrice. C'era anche un'antica scrivania di legno in legno di noce e una poltrona in pelle.   
Al piano di sopra dove si trovava la zona notte: la vecchia camera da letto di Dorothy in falso Chippendale, in fondo a destra si trovava il bagno, oltretutto era stata adibita una piccola camera per gli ospiti.  
Dopo aver dato da bere a Toby e scaricato i bagagli, che avrebbero disfatto più tardi, Meg e Kyle andarono in cucina.   
“Il frigo è vuoto.” annunciò Kyle, constatando che almeno era pulito e funzionante.   
“Be' possiamo comprare qualcosa, prima che chiudano.” rispose Meg, lanciando un'occhiata veloce all'orologio al muro.   
“Perfetto, sto morendo di fame.”  
Non ci volle molto per fare le compere.   
Verso le sette, Meg preparò una cena fredda a base di insalata di pollo e due birre al limone fresche di frigo.   
Intanto Kyle tirò fuori dalla credenza il servizio buono, quello che usava Dorothy per la domenica.“Ti spiace se uso questi?”domandò alla sua ragazza, indicando le posate.  
“Ma sono puliti almeno? Altrimenti avrei comprato quelli di plastica” rispose Megan.   
“Non ti preoccupare River è venuto a dare una ripulita ieri.”   
“Ok.”  
La morbida luce del tramonto di fine estate entrava dalla finestra della sala da pranzo, quando i ragazzi si sedettero per cenare.   
Mezz'ora dopo, Toby si mise a grattare contro la porta.   
“Arrivo, arrivo.” disse Kyle alzandosi.   
Il tempo di aprire la porta che il cane sparì nel giardino.  
Kyle non poté fare a meno di lanciare un'occhiata alle statue da giardino, e pensò che sembrassero mostriciattoli usciti da un film dell'orrore di serie B.   
Intanto Meg, in sala da pranzo, con aria annoiata, faceva zapping tra un canale e l'altro, senza trovare niente d'interessante.   
“Allora?”   
“No.”  
“Danno sempre le solite repliche.”  
“Peccato che non diano un bel giallo: tipo “l'ispettore Barnaby.” disse Meg. Lei non si era persa mai una puntata del telefilm.  
“Un ispettore che va ad indagare di delitti commessi nelle contee e che non si fa gli affari suoi, con degli aiutanti veramente tonti?” sogghignò Kyle. “Davvero un bel telefilm”  
“Ah sì?” fece di rimando Meg, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia.   
Un suono proveniente dal giardino attirò la loro attenzione, interrompendo la discussione.   
“Cos'è tutto sto casino?”  
“Toby vuole farsi conoscere da tutti, meglio portarlo in casa”  
Kyle accese le luci esterne che davano sul giardino e uscì.  
Non fu difficile trovare il cane: si era infilato in una delle aiuole, sotto ad una delle finestre e stava abbaiando contro un nano che teneva una carriola.   
“Toby entra subito in casa!”   
Ma Toby non diede segno di averlo sentito.   
“Toby!”   
Anche Meg uscì, rimanendo sulla soglia.   
“Toby!” lo chiamò.   
Niente.   
Spazientito Kyle scese le scale, prese per il collare Toby e lo costrinse a rientrare in casa, trascinandolo di peso.   
“Che strano, perché si trova lì?” pensò Meg, osservando la statua da giardino in mezzo all'aiuola, che aveva visto qualche ora prima vicino al muretto mentre stava entrando.   
Forse doveva era stata la stanchezza del viaggio a giocarle qualche scherzo, si disse e così rientrò in casa.   
“Ma cosa ha visto?” domandò a Kyle, lanciando un'occhiata al cane che ora, se ne stava tranquillamente accucciato in un angolo del corridoio.   
“Lo sai come sono i cani: abbaiano a qualsiasi cosa vedono” rispose Kyle scrollando le spalle. “Forse è meglio andare a disfare le valigie.”  
Salirono di sopra.   
“Sembra comodo.” commentò Meg lanciando un'occhiata al letto. E la tentazione di coricarsi sopra, si fece sentire.   
Kyle ignorò la battuta, buttò sul letto la valigia e l'aprì, anche Meg fece lo stesso: disfare i bagagli era un compito noioso, ma necessario. Non sapendo per quanto tempo si sarebbero fermati, si erano portati dietro diversi cambi d'abito.   
“Posso farti una domanda?”  
“Dimmi.”  
“Tua zia non si è mai sposata?”   
“No.”  
“Perché?”  
“Mia madre mi ha sempre detto che mia zia era allergica ai matrimoni: era la classica zitella convinta.” spiegò Kyle, armeggiando con una gruccia per infilarci la giacca.   
“Non è molto carino, semmai definiscila single.” lo corresse la sua ragazza.   
“Le mie scuse. A proposito, domani chiamerò River.”  
“Ho capito.” disse Meg, soffocando un grande sbadiglio.   
Le lancette dell'orologio sul comò segnavano le dieci e trentasette minuti, tempo di prepararsi per la notte che i due ragazzi crollarono in un sonno profondo.   
Non faceva particolarmente caldo, quando nel primo pomeriggio Eduard River arrivò davanti alla villetta, dopo la chiamata di Kyle.   
Eduard River era un uomo sui sessant'anni, alto un metro e ottanta e dalla corporatura massiccia; portava i folti capelli grigi perennemente spettinati, aveva la pelle cotta dal sole per via della vita trascorsa all'aria aperta e mani grandi come badili.   
Nonostante fosse solo la fine di agosto, River indossava una camicia di flanella, pantaloni sdruciti e scarpe da lavoro.   
Eduard, sinceramente, non si aspettava la chiamata di Kyle, l'unico nipote di Dorothy: lui aveva continuato ad occuparsi della villetta di Dorothy, anche quando era mancata l'anno prima, ma non avrebbe mai più pensato che adesso avesse un nuovo proprietario.   
Dopo le dovute presentazioni, tutti e tre si accomodarono in sala da pranzo. Intanto Meg aveva preparato del the freddo e un vassoio di toast al formaggio.   
“Sapevo che questa non poteva rimanere vuota.” disse River con un sorriso.  
“É un gran bella casa.”  
“Lo è.”  
“Dorothy mi aveva accennato, un paio di volte che aveva un nipote che abitava a Londra e che faceva il meccanico.”  
“Spero che non parlasse male di me.” rise Kyle.   
River si versò un secondo bicchiere di the freddo e prese un altro toast.   
“No, mi diceva che lei è un ragazzo simpatico.”  
“Be'...grazie.”  
“E quindi siete tutti e due di Londra?”  
“Sì, io lavoro in un officina, invece la mia ragazza come commessa in un negozio d'abbigliamento.”  
“E lei?” domandò Meg al suo secondo toast.   
“Giardiniere in pensione ed tuttofare.” rispose Eduard compiaciuto.   
Incuriosito, Kyle aprì le ante della credenza e tirò fuori una delle foto, che ritraeva Dorothy seduta in veranda, su una sedia a dondolo con la testa inclinata mentre ascoltava qualcosa che le stava dicendo Eduard.  
“Posso farle una domanda?”  
“Prego.”  
“Come era mia zia? Mi scusi il senso della domanda, ma la conoscevo poco...”   
“Dorothy era una persona molto riservata, testarda e otteneva sempre quello che voleva. Fin da quando era giovane sempre stata amante dei lunghi viaggi.”   
“Davvero?” domandò Kyle.   
“Sì, ma non mi ha accennato molto a riguardo” rispose Eduard con un sorriso dispiaciuto.   
“Peccato.”  
“Non si preoccupi, anch'io morivo sempre dalla voglia di saperlo, ma Dorothy non mi voleva mai raccontare niente.” rise Eduard.   
“Che tipa...” commentò Meg, sollevando le sopracciglia.   
Eduard scrollò le spalle. “Può sembrare strano, ma lei era fatta così”   
“Non voglio scocciarla subito, signor River ma c'è una cosa che devo chiederle...” iniziò Kyle appoggiandosi al davanzale della finestra, dopo aver rimesso a posto la foto.  
“Dica.”  
“Ecco, c'è una cosa di cui...”  
Kyle s'interruppe.   
Un'improvvisa e sgradevole sensazione gli salì lungo la schiena, come di uno sguardo maligno che gli stesse scivolando addosso.   
Si voltò a controllare, ma il giardino era immobile e silenzioso.

“Per caso, hai visto le chiavi della macchina?”   
Kyle sollevò lo sguardo dal quotidiano che stava leggendo. “No. Hai provato a controllare nella borsa?”   
“Certo” rispose Meg con una nota di disappunto.   
“Nei sei proprio sicura?”  
“Questa è già la seconda volta che spariscono” gli fece notare lei.   
Kyle sfogliò qualche altra pagina.   
“Guarda se non sono nel...”  
“Nemmeno l'ombra” lo interruppe Meg con fare irritato, sventolando il cestino vuoto.  
“Fantastico”  
“Secondo te, come faccio ad andare a fare la spesa?”  
Con un sospiro, Kyle chiuse il giornale. “Va bene, ti aiuto a cercarle”  
Occorse quasi un'ora prima prima di trovarle: le chiavi era nascoste nella cesta di Toby, che venne fatto scomodare, per poterle prendere.   
“L'altra volta nel giardino e adesso qui” osservò Megan perplessa, grattandosi la testa.   
“Be' può sempre succedere, no? Magari possono essere scivolate, da qualche parte, la casa è grande” ribatté Kyle con una scrollata di spalle.  
Meg non rispose. Quando due giorni prima, le chiavi erano sparite, lei ricordava perfettamente di averle messe nel cestino in cucina e casualmente se l'era viste spuntare nell'aiuola delle echinacee, quindi non potevano esserci arrivate da sole.  
In qualche modo, pensò, qualcuno doveva avercele portate. La domanda era: chi?  
“L'importante è averle trovate, no?” disse il suo ragazzo seccato.   
Meg scosse la testa, prese la lista della spesa ed uscì.  
Verso le dieci e mezza, Eduard arrivò puntuale e Kyle gli offrì una tazza di caffè appena fatto.  
“Spero che vi stiate trovando bene qui” disse Eduard, sorridendo.   
“In queste due settimane, ce la stiamo cavando bene, anche grazie al suo aiuto”  
“Troppo gentile”  
“Non c'è di che. D'altronde me la cavo meglio con i motori, che con le piante” osservò Kyle con una scrollata di spalle.   
Eduard sorseggiò un po' di caffè. “Basta avere molta pazienza e passione, tutto qui” gli fece notare.   
“Vero, ma io e le piante non andiamo molto d'accordo...” scherzò Kyle, concludendo la chiacchierata.   
Finirono di bere il caffè in silenzio. Kyle posò le tazze nel lavandino e recuperò la felpa blu dalla sedia e uscì.  
Alcune nuvole cominciarono a coprire il sole, spinte da un leggero vento autunnale. Erano primi segnali che la stagione stava cambiando: la brezza estiva stava lasciando il posto al soffio umido dell’autunno.   
Eduard si mise a dare l'acqua ai fiori mentre a Kyle toccò ripulire il giardino dalle foglie dalla siepe di bosso. Di malavoglia passò il rastrello, raccogliendo le foglie in un piccolo cumulo.   
Occuparsi del giardino era un compito alquanto impegnativo e noioso, ma in quanto nuovo proprietario della casa era sua responsabilità mentre Meg riusciva sempre a trovare una scusa per potersela svignare, pensò Kyle evitando di mettersi a sospirare.   
Ad un certo punto, mentre seguiva Meg con il pensiero diede un colpo distratto di rastrello al cespuglio di bosso; un suono sordo lo riportò alla realtà.   
Che cosa poteva esserci nel cespuglio, si chiese, un vaso di terracotta?  
Il giovane si accovacciò ed infilò la mano nella siepe e tirò fuori un nano con un capello rosso e il vestito dello stesso colore, che era finito lì dentro.   
Si rialzò e raggiunse Eduard intento a sistemare alcune piante.   
“Mi scusi, ha mi mica spostato questo?”  
Eduard lanciò un'occhiata perplessa a Kyle. “No, perché?”  
“L'ho trovato nella siepe.”   
“Ah, non sono ancora passato da quella parte.”  
Kyle posò il nano in un angolo dell'aiuola e tornò ad occuparsi della siepe.   
Continuarono a lavorare fino all'ora di pranzo.   
Più tardi, nel pomeriggio, i due ragazzi si fecero una passeggiata con Toby in centro, presero un gelato e noleggiarono un film d'azione, nella cineteca del villaggio.  
Subito dopo cena, decisero di dare un’occhiata alla pellicola.   
“Com'è?”   
Lei scrollò le spalle. “Non è un granché” gli rispose con aria annoiata.   
“Forse ci sono più attività più interessanti...” mormorò Kyle con un sorriso malizioso.   
Per tutta risposta, Megan gli tirò un spintone.   
“Ehi!”   
“Tu e i tuoi doppisensi!”   
Kyle le restituì lo spintone.   
Meg gliene diede un altro.   
Continuarono, finché si trovarono l'uno sopra l'altro a guardarsi negli occhi, sdraiati sul divano, ignorando il resto del film un po' per gioco e un po' per l'atmosfera che si era creata.   
“Così va de...”   
Meg lo interruppe, baciandolo sulle labbra e immediatamente Kyle la ricambiò, iniziò ad abbracciarla mettendole mani sulle spalle, scendendo poi verso il basso.   
Lei si allungò sui cuscini e si tolse la maglietta, mentre Kyle cominciò a slacciarsi la cintura per sfilarsi i pantaloni.  
Ad un certo punto, il televisore si spense di colpo e piombò il buio nella casa.   
I due scattarono a sedere.   
“Ma che succede?” esclamò Meg allarmata.   
“Quella dannata luce...”  
Dopo aver recuperato il cellulare dal tavolo, Kyle accese la torcia.   
“Andiamo.”  
“Davvero divertente.” sbuffò Meg.  
“Il contatore della luce si trova nello scantinato.”   
“Fantastico.”  
“Non dirlo a me.” mormorò Kyle tra sé. Non lo entusiasmava affatto di doversi infilare lì dentro.   
Stringendo il corrimano e la torcia davanti a sé, il ragazzo iniziò a scendere con cautela i ripidi scalini con Meg che gli stava dietro.   
L'aria puzzava di chiuso e di umido.   
Evitando di calpestare i vecchi cartoni sistemati contro le pareti, si misero a cercare la scatola di derivazione.   
Non fu difficile trovarla.   
Kyle aprì lo sportello di metallo e vide l'interruttore abbassato.   
Lo tirò su.   
“Ah...sarà stato un calo di tensione.” minimizzò Kyle, con un sospiro di sollievo.   
“Meno male” sospirò Meg.   
“Disse quella che amava i gialli.” la prese in giro Kyle con un sogghigno.   
Meg gli lanciò un'occhiataccia.   
“Non voglio restare un minuto di più.”  
“Su questo non ti posso dare torto.” soggiunse il ragazzo.   
Ritornarono in cucina.   
All'improvviso, alcuni rumori provenienti dal corridoio, attirarono la loro attenzione.   
“Da dove viene?”  
“Megan rimani qui un attimo” ordinò il ragazzo. Poi andò in corridoio e accese la luce.   
In una frazione di secondo, Kyle vide qualcosa di rosso e blu che si dirigeva con una velocità fulminea, come una scia colorata, verso la sala da pranzo.   
“Ma che diavolo...!”  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione, il ragazzo provò ad inseguire la creatura, ma questa fu troppo veloce e sparì da una delle finestre nella sala da pranzo, da dove era venuta.  
Imprecando fra i denti, Kyle aprì la porta e corse in giardino. Cercò qualche traccia sul davanzale della finestra, dove lo aveva visto fuggire e anche per terra, ma era troppo buio per potere vedere qualcosa.   
Tornò in casa.   
Sapeva che da lì quella cosa era scappata e ciò che aveva visto non era stata allucinazione.   
“Kyle?”  
“Sono qui, tutto a posto.”  
“Ma che è successo?”  
“Mi è sembrato di vedere qualcosa muoversi in sala da pranzo, mi sarò sbagliato” rispose Kyle scrollando le spalle. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa, quello che aveva visto poco prima.   
“Troppe emozioni, questa sera. Andiamo a dormire” tagliò corto Megan. 

“Si tratta di un vecchio impianto: è normale che ogni tanto salti la luce.” spiegò Eduard scrollando le spalle, il mattino seguente.   
“Cosa può essere successo?” domandò Kyle.   
“Sarà stato un calo di corrente. Sono anni che sua zia mi chiedeva di controllarlo e aggiustarlo.”  
Meg sbuffò poco convinta, poi chiese: “Sarà il caso di farci qualche lavoro?”  
“Non credo. L'ho aggiustato prima del vostro arrivo, quindi dovrebbe essere a posto.” li rassicurò il tuttofare.   
Tornarono di sopra.   
Eduard accettò l'invito della coppia di fermarsi a pranzo; Megan preparò insalata di pasta, scaloppine al limone con insalata verde e un budino, come dolce.   
Verso le due e mezza, dopo aver preso un caffè e chiacchierato piacevolmente, Eduard e Kyle decisero di occuparsi del giardino. Intanto Meg era riuscita a svignarsela un'altra volta con la scusa della spesa, portandosi via anche Toby.   
“Oggi dobbiamo sistemare le azalee.” disse Eduard, tirandosi su le maniche.   
“Sì” rispose poco entusiasta Kyle.   
Si diressero verso il capanno degli attrezzi.   
La prima cosa che notarono era il lucchetto aperto per terra.   
“E questo cosa ci fa qui?”  
“Non lo so. Ieri abbiamo chiuso...” disse Kyle raccogliendo il lucchetto.   
Eduard aprì la porta.   
Soffocando un'esclamazione di sorpresa, i due uomini videro il casino che si trovarono  
davanti: gli utensili da giardino buttati per terra, le cassette degli attrezzi rovesciate e il contenuto sparso ovunque, i sacchi di fertilizzante e quelli delle sementi erano stati strappati e svuotati.   
In un angolo, persino alcuni vasi di terracotta erano ridotti in cocci.   
“Che disastro! Chi può essere stato?” esclamò Kyle incredulo, entrando dentro.   
“Bella domanda” commentò Eduard, guardando per terra.   
“Qualche ladro?”   
“Guardi che non hanno rubato niente, forse è stato qualche vandalo passato di qua” osservò il tuttofare.  
Il ragazzo aggrottò la fronte. “Qui è una zona isolata, chi potrebbe essere arrivato fin quassù per combinare un casino del genere?”  
“Non so proprio cosa dirle” rispose Eduard scrollando le spalle.   
Occorsero almeno due ore prima che rimettessero a tutto posto.   
“Potremmo fare un salto in centro a comprare quello che serve” propose Eduard.   
Kyle annuì. Mandò un sms a Megan, avvisandola che lui e River sarebbero andati giù in paese.   
Raggiunsero il vecchio furgoncino, un modello Ford degli anni ‘70 con diverse ammaccature, parcheggiato vicino allo steccato.   
“Quanti anni ha?” domandò Kyle dando un colpetto al cofano.   
“L'ho preso nel 1975, il motore ha quasi tutti pezzi originali.” rispose Eduard con un sorriso compiaciuto.   
“Mi piacerebbe dare un'occhiata qualche volta.” disse Kyle.   
“Quando ce ne sarà bisogno.”  
Partirono.   
“E adesso cosa facciamo per tutta quella roba distrutta?”  
“C'è una mia cara amica, Pauline Tiller che gestisce un vivaio è sulla strada all'entrata del paese, potrebbe fare al caso nostro.” spiegò Eduard.   
“Allora sono fortunato...” disse il ragazzo con un sospiro.   
“Quasi.”  
Il negozio di Pauline Tiller era un piccolo esercizio commerciale ben fornito e l'unico a Letchworth Paradise.  
“Ciao Eduard” li accolse la proprietaria. Era una donna di bassa statura, rotondetta, dallo sguardo arcigno e mani lunghe sottili.   
“Salve Pauline.”  
“E il giovanotto chi è?” chiese la donna, squadrando Kyle da capo a piedi.   
“Lui è Kyle Messenger, il nipote di Dorothy.”   
“Ah, ho sentito che c'era un parente della vecchia Dorothy venuto ad abitare in quella casa” osservò Pauline con una punta di malignità nella voce.   
Kyle sorrise incerto. “Le notizie volano in fretta.”  
“Pauline abbiamo bisogno di sementi e di fertilizzante. E alcuni vasi di coccio, quelli che sai tu...” la interruppe gentilmente Eduard.   
“Sei tornato a fare giardinaggio, eh?”   
“Pare di sì.”  
“Non so come facessi a sopportare quella testa matta Dorothy.” borbottò Pauline, scuotendo la testa.  
“Dorothy era una cara amica, dopotutto.” ribatté Eduard, punto sul vivo.   
Pauline lasciò cadere il discorso e sparì nel retro.   
“Ehm...tutto ok?” intervenne Kyle.   
“Sì, non ci faccia caso”   
Dopo aver pagato e caricato la roba sul furgoncino, i due tornarono a casa.  
“A questo punto direi che possiamo rimandare i lavori a domani.”   
Kyle, andò un attimo in casa, ad avvisare Megan del suo arrivo poi andò ad aiutare il giardiniere a scaricare.   
A cena, i due ragazzi parlarono del disastro nel capanno degli attrezzi, cominciando a chiedersi chi potesse aver avuto un motivo per fare una cosa del genere.   
Durante la conversazione, Kyle ripensò stranamente a quello che aveva visto la sera precedente, ma preferì non esprimere alcuna opinione al riguardo.   
“Ehi, Kyle ho un'idea, perché non organizziamo un barbecue, questa domenica? Una festa per la nuova casa.” propose Megan, cambiando discorso e per alleggerire la tensione.   
“Penso che sia una buona idea.”  
Il resto della settimana passò tranquillamente, senza particolari accadimenti.   
Verso l'una del pomeriggio di domenica arrivarono Owen e la sua ragazza Jane e Simon, un amico in comune; invece le colleghe di Megan avevano declinato l'invito.   
Megan fece fare a tutti e tre il giro della casa mentre Kyle e Eduard prepararono il barbecue in giardino.  
Si radunarono nuovamente in giardino intorno a bere birra, aspettando che le bistecche fossero cotte.  
“Complimenti, avete una bella casa.” disse Jane.  
“Devo ringraziare la cara zia Dorothy: mi ha fatto una bella sorpresa, vero?” disse Kyle con un sorriso compiaciuto.   
“Anch'io voglio una parente così generosa.” ribatté Owen con una punta di invidia nella voce.   
“Questo l'ho già detto anche io.”   
“Be' sei fortunata, Megan, tu sei già qui.” le fece notare Simon.  
“Invidiosetto, eh?”  
“In un certo senso.” contemplò Simon.   
“Ma chi si occupa di tutto il giardino?” domandò Owen.   
Eduard sorrise. “Il signor Messenger si sta rivelando un ottimo giardiniere.”   
Tutti risero alla battuta e Kyle disse: “In realtà sono completamente negato per il giardinaggio.”  
“Non buttarti giù troppo così in fretta: fossi in te ci riproverei.” lo rimproverò bonariamente Simon, dando una pacca sulla spalla di Kyle.   
“É pronto!” disse Eduard allegramente, finendo di girare l'ultima bistecca.   
Il delizioso profumo di carne alla brace richiamò gli ospiti e ben presto i piatti vennero riempiti.   
Simon intrattenne gli amici raccontando divertenti aneddoti su Kyle riguardo agli anni quando loro due erano studenti.   
“Scusa, Kyle potresti dirmi dov'è il bagno, per favore? Mi sa che ho bevuto un po' troppo.” borbottò Owen, interrompendo il discorso.   
“Piano di sopra in fondo a destra”.  
“Grazie.” rispose Owen, prima di allontanarsi leggermente barcollante.   
Passarono venti minuti e i ragazzi finirono di mangiare.   
“Ma dove è finito Owen?” domandò un po' preoccupata Jane.  
“Non lo so, è andato in bagno venti minuti fa: non si sarà sentito male per la birra?” osservò Kyle lanciando un'occhiata verso l'ingresso della casa.   
“Andiamo a vedere?” chiese Megan.   
“Ok, andiamo io e Jane.” rispose Kyle, prima di avviarsi verso l'ingresso.   
Entrarono.   
Salirono le scale e si diressero verso la porta del bagno.   
Kyle bussò discretamente alla porta. “Owen?”   
Nessuno rispose.   
“Owen?”  
Non giunse risposta.   
“Guarda che entro!” disse Kyle abbassando la maniglia e aprendo lentamente la porta.   
Kyle e Jane entrarono nel bagno e videro Owen steso a terra, con la testa vicino alla vasca da bagno, in una piccola pozza di sangue e i piedi rivolti verso il lavandino, accanto una saponetta bagnata.   
“Mio Dio, Owen!” esclamò Kyle sentendo il sangue che gli defluiva dal viso.   
Si chinò verso l'amico e gli tastò il collo per cercare il battito.   
Non c'era.   
“È morto!”   
Jane urlò.   
Megan, Simon e Eduard corsero su immediatamente.   
“Che è successo?” domandò Simon allarmato.  
“É morto...Owen...è morto.” balbettò Kyle incredulo, con lo sguardo fisso sul corpo dell'amico.   
Megan prese delicatamente Jane per le spalle e la portò di sotto, mormorandole parole di conforto.   
“Chiamiamo un'ambulanza.” disse Eduard.   
“Ma come è potuto succedere?” mormorò Simon.   
Kyle scosse la testa. “Non ne ho idea.” 

Un paio di giorni dopo, si svolse il funerale di Owen Torn: erano presenti Kyle, Megan, Simon, Jane e i genitori di Owen.   
Dopo il termine della cerimonia, Kyle e Megan stavano per andare via quando videro Mrs Bearman venire verso di loro.   
“Kyle, ti posso parlare un attimo?” chiese la madre di Owen, senza preamboli.   
“Certamente.”  
Dopo aver chiesto a Megan di aspettarlo in macchina, Kyle si allontanò insieme alla donna.   
“Mrs Bearman, sono molto dispiaciuto per la sua perdita.” le disse.   
“Come è potuto succedere?”   
Kyle scosse la testa e rispose con tono mesto: “Forse un incidente, non lo so nemmeno io.”   
“Come, non lo sai?”  
“Mrs, lo abbiamo steso a terra con la testa rotta e purtroppo era già morto.” spiegò il ragazzo, scuotendo la testa.   
“Non avete sentito niente?”  
“Noi eravamo in giardino, come avremmo potuto sentire qualcosa?”   
La donna sospirò. “Mi sembra strano che nessuno sappia niente.”  
“Non so davvero cosa dirle”  
Mrs Bearman gli posò una mano sul braccio.“Adesso ti dovrai occupare da solo dell'officina.”  
“Me la caverò.” rispose Kyle.   
Poi la madre di Owen si allontanò.   
Era stata lunga giornata e tutti quanti non vedevano l'ora di tornarsene a casa.   
Nella settimana a seguire, quando Kyle tornò al lavoro, si sentiva turbato e non riusciva a levarsi dalla mente il pensiero di come Owen fosse potuto morire in una maniera così assurda.   
Il sabato mattina, i due ragazzi partirono per Letchworth Paradise; il viaggio fu teso.  
A peggiorare il loro umore, si mise anche il temporale che scoppiò appena arrivarono in paese.   
“Ci mancava ancora questa: dovremo starcene rinchiusi in casa per tutto il week-end” disse Megan, scostando una tenda. Non appena vide il giardino semi allagato, sbottò: “Accidentaccio!.”  
“Visto che non abbiamo niente da fare, perché non diamo una pulita in soffitta?”  
“Mi sembra una buona idea.” disse Megan, dando una carezza alla testa del cane, che sonnecchiava nella sua cesta.   
Kyle andò in cucina e prese la chiave dentro ad un vecchio barattolo del caffè.   
Andarono di sopra.   
Superarono la camera da letto e raggiunsero la scala di legno che conduceva alla soffitta.   
Non appena varcarono la soglia l'odore della polvere colpì le loro narici; erano anni che nessuno ci metteva più piede.   
A tastoni, Kyle cercò l'interruttore lungo la parete, lo trovò e lo accese.  
Nonostante fosse tutto impolverato, non c'era alcuna traccia di disordine: diverse scatole e cianfrusaglie varie erano riposte sugli scaffali con ordine quasi maniacale.   
“Dovremmo dare una controllata per vedere cosa tenere e buttare via.”   
“Ok, vediamo un po'.”  
Megan si mise a frugare in mezzo ad alcuni scatoloni, trovando dei vecchi cimeli.   
Lo sguardo di Kyle cadde su una pila di libri, nascosta nell’angolo di uno scaffale e cominciò ad scorrere i titoli.   
“Oh, guarda cosa ho trovato.” annunciò Kyle, agitando un libro rilegato, dalla copertina nera con un disegno geometrico disegnato sopra.   
“Che cos'è?” domandò Megan.   
“Credo che sia il diario di Dorothy.”  
“Non vorrai leggerlo, per caso?” ribatté Megan sollevando le sopracciglia.   
“Sì, perché?”  
“E le pulizie?”  
Kyle scrollò le spalle. “Le potremmo fare più tardi, sto morendo di curiosità.”   
Ritornarono di sotto in cucina.   
Megan preparò del the e Kyle sfogliò velocemente il diario.   
“Allora che dice? Leggi un po'.”  
“3 settembre 1980. Ho deciso di tenere questo diario, per ricordare di ciò che ho visto e ho appreso, nel mio viaggio in Nigeria.  
Nel villaggio che ho visitato, ho conosciuto uno sciamano che mi ha insegnato le arti della geomanzia; mi ha spiegato come si devono compiere i rituali, i simboli da tracciare sulla terra, la composizione dei numeri e la mediazione degli afadu.   
So bene che può sembrare una pazzia ma ne ho davvero bisogno, soprattutto in un momento come questo.”  
“Aspetta, aspetta che cosa praticava tua zia?” lo interruppe Megan, posando la tazza piena a metà.  
“Geomanzia” rispose Kyle perplesso.   
“Che cavolo è?”  
“Non lo so”  
Megan prese il portatile e cercò su Google la parola geomanzia.  
“Ah...però! Qui parla di utilizzare l'energia della terra con dei simboli e altre cose di cui non capisco.” disse la ragazza con una nota di sconcerto nella voce.   
“E che cosa ci faceva con quella roba?”  
“Tua zia doveva essere fuori di testa!”   
Kyle si umettò le labbra improvvisamente secche. “Senti, chiamo Eduard...”  
Le lancette dell'orologio a muro segnavano le undici e quarantacinque minuti; Megan si alzò dal tavolo e buttò via il the ormai freddo.   
“Non disturbarlo, piuttosto hai fame?”  
“Non molta...” rispose il ragazzo scuotendo la testa.   
“Dai, non credo che risolverai molto, ti preparo qualcosa di leggero.”   
Megan preparò dei toast al prosciutto e formaggio.   
I due ragazzi mangiarono in silenzio, ognuno immerso nei propri pensieri.   
Dopo aver preso l'occorrente per pulire, tornarono di sopra.   
Nei sacchi finirono vecchie riviste piene di muffa, del vestiario rovinato e quant'altro che non serviva più; Kyle decise di conservare alcuni libri, un paio di album di fotografie e un paio di quaderni di ricette di cucina.   
Meg chiuse l'ultimo sacco con un nodo ben stretto, poi guardò con soddisfazione la stanza pulita.   
“Bisogna chiamare poi Eduard per portare via la spazzatura.” disse Kyle, togliendosi un batuffolo di polvere dai capelli.   
“Va bene, quando avrà piantato lì di piovere...”  
Dopo un bagno veloce, i ragazzi tornarono di sotto, in cucina.   
Kyle prese il diario e si rimise a leggere.   
“20 settembre 1980. Oggi, è venuto di nuovo quel tizio a casa mia.   
Si chiama Oswald Leech, è un agente immobiliare; è molto insistente e vuole che io gli venda la mia casa. Ma stiamo scherzando?   
La prima volta l'ho incontrato, quando sono scesa giù al villaggio con Eduard per fare acquisti, deve aver sentito dire da qualche malalingua che io posseggo una delle più belle villette del paese e che ho vinto per due anni di seguito consecutivi il concorso per il “Miglior Giardino di Lecthwork Paradise”.   
Devo trovare il modo di mandarlo via.   
25 settembre 1980. I miei tentativi di applicare gli insegnamenti dello sciamano si stanno ancora rivelando non soddisfacenti: non riesco ancora a trovare il modo di applicare il rituale su tutta la mia casa.   
13 ottobre. È arrivato l'autunno, è il momento giusto per provarci di nuovo. Intanto il signor Leech non demorde, viene ancora a suonare insistentemente alla mia porta. Prima o poi riuscirò a sbarazzarmi di lui.”

Occuparsi dell'officina, per Kyle fu un modo per distrarsi e non pensare alla morte di Owen.  
Un incidente, pensò.   
Erano giorni che una sensazione di turbamento, non gli dava tregua perché sentiva che c'era qualcosa che non andava: tutto era iniziato con la sparizione delle chiavi della macchina, il black out improvviso, poi con il disastro nel capanno degli attrezzi e infine, la morte di Owen.   
E poi c'era anche il diario di sua zia.   
Quello che aveva letto e che all'inizio sembravano soltanto i deliri di una vecchia pazza, cominciava ad apparire pian piano sempre più di reale.  
Sabato mattina, i due ragazzi passarono il week-end nella vecchia casa, quasi stava diventando una sorta di routine.   
Verso le dieci arrivò Eduard, come di consueto, per dare una mano a sistemare il giardino; dopo i soliti convenevoli, si misero al lavoro e Kyle, in mezzo alla conversazione, decise di chiedergli Oswald Leech.   
“Sì, me lo ricordo quel tizio. Perché me lo chiedi?” rispose Eduard un po' sorpreso. Dopo il funerale di Owen, Eduard e Kyle erano entrati più in confidenza, tanto da lasciare da parte le formalità, cominciando a darsi del tu.   
“Ne ho sentito parlare giù al villaggio.” si giustificò Kyle, scrollando le spalle.   
“Sì, era un tizio particolare: sempre ben vestito, dai modi gentili ma alquanto insistente”   
“Capisco” fece il ragazzo con un breve cenno del capo.   
“Era sempre qui che cercava tua zia.”  
“Perché?”  
“Vedi, Leech era un agente immobiliare e aveva messo gli occhi su questa villetta, ma Dorothy non ne hai mai voluto sapere di venderla. E così, Leech spesso veniva qui a cercare di convincerla. Personalmente, lo trovavo un personaggio disgustoso.”  
“Che tipo!” commentò Kyle, sollevando le sopracciglia.   
“Puoi dirlo forte. Ma sai una cosa strana? Un bel giorno, Leech è sparito dalla circolazione e non si è mai più visto.”  
L'interesse del ragazzo crebbe ancora di più.“Sparito?”   
“Sì, ma è una cosa vecchia di anni fa, lasciamo perdere.” s'interruppe bruscamente Eduard, pentendosi di aver tirato fuori quella vecchia storia.   
Kyle fece un'espressione delusa: la sua curiosità era stata liquidata in un attimo.  
“Fossi in te non ci starei molto a pensare. Va beh, andiamo giù in paese, forza!” tagliò corto il vecchio giardiniere, lanciandogli un'occhiata veloce.   
Si recarono al negozio di Pauline Tiller; quel giorno, la vecchia signora era di buon umore.   
“Buongiorno.” li accolse con un sorriso.   
“Salve Miss Tiller.”   
“Ho sentito di quello che è successo nella casa di Dorothy, è una vera tragedia, mi dispiace molto.” disse la donna costernata.   
“Grazie, signora Tiller...” rispose Kyle con un sospiro.   
“Ma come è successo? Ho sentito dire che si è rotto l'osso del collo.” attaccò a dire subito dopo, Pauline, non senza una nota di curiosità nella voce.   
Eduard alzò gli occhi al cielo: conosceva Pauline da anni, e la sua dannata passione per i pettegolezzi aveva contribuito ad mettere in giro varie dicerie, vere o false che fossero.  
Kyle si umettò le labbra secche. “É stato solo un brutto incidente.”   
“Oh mi dispiace comunque.” ripeté Pauline.   
“Ahem, Pauline avremmo da fare delle ordinazioni” si intromise Eduard, mettendo fine a quella spiacevole conversazione.   
La donna si girò verso River, sfregandosi le mani. “Allora, che vi serve?”   
I due si misero a snocciolare le varie ordinazioni.   
Erano arrivati a metà della lista, quando il cellulare di Eduard si mise a squillare. Mormorò uno: “scusate”, prima di rispondere e uscire.   
Dopo essersi assicurato che l'amico non rientrasse subito, Kyle si sporse in avanti e a voce bassa disse: “Posso chiederle una cosa?”   
“Dica, giovanotto.”  
“Conosce un tizio chiamato Oswald Leech?”   
La negoziante corrugò la fronte, assunse uno sguardo pensieroso e rispose: “Mmm...erano anni che non sentivo quel nome...”  
“Ah..sì...posso chiedere se sapeva qualcosa su questo tizio?”  
“Santi numi, Leech era un disgraziato e un gran imbroglione: ha cercato di comprare mezza città e non in modo onesto. Poi, quando ha visto la casa di tua zia, ci si è fiondato come una mosca sulla...”  
In quel momento arrivò Eduard interrompendo la conversazione.   
“Dove eravamo rimasti?”  
“Un attimo, Eduard. Comunque, caro ragazzo, tua zia deve averlo fatto fuori: sono queste le voci che giravano al villaggio.”   
Kyle rimase di sale. La signora era davvero informata, pensò.   
“Pauline, ti prego...” intervenne Eduard, non senza aver lanciato un'occhiataccia al ragazzo.   
“D'accordo, d'accordo...” disse Pauline.  
La conversazione cadde nel vuoto e i due fecero gli acquisti di cui avevano bisogno.   
Dopo aver pagato, Kyle aiutò Eduard a caricare gli acquisti sul furgone.   
Tornarono alla villetta e ripresero a lavorare nel giardino, fino all'ora di pranzo.   
“Megan perché quella faccia?” domandò Kyle alla sua ragazza mentre stava servendo le patate arrosto.   
“Mi hanno fatto il terzo grado al supermercato: mi hanno chiesto tutto su questa casa, su Owen e su tua zia...non ne posso più” esclamò Megan esasperata.   
“Mi dispiace. La gente di qui è fatta così.” spiegò Eduard.  
“Lo so, lo so. Ma che curiosità c'è nel chiedere una cosa del genere?”  
“Be' erano che anni che non succedeva un fatto interessante, chiamatelo così.” fece notare il vecchio giardiniere, scrollando le spalle.   
“A loro non deve importare.” decretò Megan seccata.   
Trascorsero il resto del pranzo in silenzio.  
Dopo che Eduard se ne andò via, Kyle sedette sul divano e riprese a leggere il diario. 

20 novembre. Finalmente! Sono riuscita a completare il rituale e sono entusiasta! L'ho utilizzato per proteggere la casa; manca ancora un'ultima cosa...devo sbarazzarmi di quell'Oswald Leech: sta diventando sempre più insistente.  
23\. novembre. Oggi, Oswald Leech ha minacciato il mio amico Eduard perché ha osato difendermi.   
Eduard è una brava persona, è quasi come un figlio per me, visto che che ho l'unico mi sopporta perché non amo la compagnia altrui e non mi reputa pazza.   
24 novembre. Sono andata da Miss Tiller e ho acquistato una bella pianta di oleandro. È una pianta ornamentale molto bella, ma velenosa. Una foglia è sufficiente per uccidere un uomo...  
26 novembre. Ho incanalato il rituale nei nani da giardino, lo so può sembrare ridicolo, ma sono dei perfetti guardiani.   
30 novembre. Oggi è di nuovo passato Oswald. Per fortuna Eduard, non stava bene ed è rimasto a casa con l'influenza.   
Oswald ha cominciato a blaterare sul fatto che dovrei vendere la mia casa. Ma stiamo scherzando?!   
QUESTA É LA MIA CASA!  
A questo punto, ho preso una decisione su cui avevo meditato da tempo.   
Come una brava padrona di casa gli ho offerto del the con i biscotti.   
Abbiamo parlato per un po' del più e del meno...e poi è successo.   
Oswald, dopo aver bevuto qualche sorso di the, si è sentito male. La foglia di oleandro ha fatto subito effetto...  
Aveva uno sguardo stupito mentre mi guardava. Poverino, mica se lo aspettava?  
Ho aspettato qualche minuto, poi quando ero certa che fosse morto, l'ho preso e l'ho trascinato giù in cantina, con l'aiuto dei miei piccoli guardiani.   
Poi sempre loro, i miei fidati compagni, lo hanno fatto a pezzi e hanno messo i resti della caldaia...mi scalderò bene per questi giorni freddi!  
1 dicembre. La polizia è venuta a chiedere di Oswald e io ho risposto che avevamo parlato, e poi lui se n'è era andato. Be', lui era un tipo, a quanto ho sentito, a cui piaceva camminare molto e difatti la polizia ha trovato la sua auto parcheggiata giù in piazza e si è fatto una bella strada per venire da me a piedi.   
Non sono per niente pentita, di quello che ho fatto.   
Nessuno deve toccare la mia casa.  
Kyle chiuse il diario di colpo.  
Era scioccato.   
Mio Dio!  
Aveva appena scoperto che sua zia aveva ucciso un uomo. 

“Kyle, che succede? Sembra che tu abbia visto un fantasma...” osservò Megan non appena era scesa di sotto, trovando il suo ragazzo seduto sul divano, pallido come lenzuolo e con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.   
“Mia zia...”  
“Cosa?”  
“Mia zia...ha ammazzato Oswald Leech”   
“Scusa? Tua zia...cosa?”  
“Mia zia ha ucciso Oswald Leech, non ci posso credere” farfugliò Kyle, scuotendo la testa.   
Megan lanciò uno sguardo stranito al suo ragazzo. “Ma che stai dicendo?” gli domandò.   
“Siediti.”  
La ragazza ubbidì.   
“Hai presente quel tizio a cui mia zia si riferisce nel diario? Era stato visto l'ultima volta da queste parti, trentacinque anni fa. In realtà, mia zia lo ha ammazzato”  
“Dimmi che stai scherzando, ma come è possibile?” lo interruppe Megan con fare divertito.  
“No. Sul diario ha scritto che gli ha avvelenato il the con una foglia di oleandro e poi lo ha fatto a pezzi con l'aiuto dei nani da giardino, “i suoi piccoli guardiani”, e ne ha ficcato i resti nella caldaia.”   
A quel punto, Megan si mise a ridere. “Ma cos'è, uno scherzo? I nani da giardino che fanno a pezzi le persone?” attaccò a prenderlo in giro.   
“Guarda, è tutto vero! Leggi qui!” ribatté Kyle irritato.   
Con uno sbuffo, Megan prese il diario e il sorriso le scemò dalle labbra, quando lesse la pagina dove era stata decretata la fine di Leech, senza una minima traccia di pentimento.   
D'impulso, gettò il diario per terra, come se stato bollente.   
“Adesso ci credi?”   
“Santo cielo, questa è pura follia!”  
“Io penso che la storia sia una gran cavolata, avrà tutto fatto tutto da sola...” interloquì Kyle scrollando le spalle.   
“Scusa? Ma se l'ha scritto lì...e se fosse tutto vero? Kyle, noi di qui dobbiamo andarcene.”  
“Ma non è un po' troppo avventato, così su due piedi?” ribatté Kyle allarmato.   
“E che altro dobbiamo fare? E se anche la morte di Owen fosse stata provocata da quei cosi?”   
“Tesoro, ma che stai dicendo? Non esistono nani che uccidono le persone, molto probabilmente ha fatto tutto da sola: era pazza” spiegò Kyle.   
Megan soffocò un'imprecazione.   
“Io non voglio stare qui un minuto di più.”  
“Lo so, ma cosa c'entra la casa?”   
“Sei matto?”   
“Ma è stato trent'anni fa!”  
“Vai al diavolo, te, la tua casa e tua zia!” gridò Megan con veemenza. Si alzò dal divano e corse di sopra in camera, sbattendo la porta.   
Rimasto solo, il giovane uscì in giardino, cercando di calmarsi un po'.  
Non poteva mica lasciare quella casa così, né perdere Megan solo per colpa di quelle tragiche circostante.   
Non appena vide un nano da giardino, Kyle gli tirò un calcio, lanciandolo in mezzo al cespuglio di azalee. Nell'angolo in cui era stata lanciata, la piccola statuina si rialzò e fissò con sguardo torvo il ragazzo.  
Nel frattempo, Kyle si era allontanato di qualche passo e con le mani sprofondate nelle tasche fissava un punto lontano della strada, immerso nei suoi pensieri.   
All'improvviso, avvertì una fitta dolorosa alla nuca. “Ahio!” esclamò, portandosi la mano nella zona colpita.   
Abbassò lo sguardo e vide un piccolo sasso per terra.   
Chi era stato a lanciarlo?  
Dopo una rapida occhiata, Kyle constatò che non c'era nessuno nel giardino.   
Rientrò in casa.   
I due ragazzi non si rivolsero la parola durante la cena, ignorandosi a vicenda.   
Quella notte, Kyle decise di dormire sul divano, ma rimase sveglio per parecchie ore, poiché non riusciva a prendere sonno.   
Solamente verso l'una, riuscì ad addormentarsi.   
Purtroppo, però il suo sonno venne disturbato da alcuni rumori provenienti dalla cucina; scocciato il ragazzo si alzò, s'infilò le ciabatte e andò a controllare.   
Non appena accese la luce, si trovò tutti i cassetti delle posate aperti e quando diede un'occhiata vide che mancavano tutti i coltelli, compresa la mannaia. Notò anche che il ceppo portacoltelli era vuoto.   
“Oh mio Dio!” esclamò.   
Senza perdere tempo, Kyle si precipitò di sopra in camera da letto e svegliò Megan.   
“Ma che cosa vuoi?” gli rispose sgarbatamente, con la voce impastata dal sonno.   
“Qualcuno ha rubato tutti i coltelli!”   
“Cosa?”  
“Dannazione, Meg! Non è uno scherzo!”   
Sbuffando, Megan seguì il suo ragazzo di sotto.   
Andarono in cucina.   
“Ho...sentito dei rumori e guarda cosa è successo!” esclamò Kyle.  
Megan guardò sgomenta i cassetti vuoti.  
“Aspetta ma hai controllato se non sono finiti in un altro cassetto?”   
“Ma no! Ho controllato tutti i cassetti sono spariti!”   
“Ma chi può essere stato?”  
“Non lo so. Però non possiamo restare così.”   
I due ragazzi si misero a controllare tutte le stanze ma non trovarono nulla.   
“Ho paura che tu abbia ragione.” disse Kyle ad un certo punto, con sospiro.   
“Di cosa?”  
“Penso proprio che mia zia abbia davvero usato quel tipo di magia che ha scritto sul diario.”  
“Dici che i suoi guardiani abbiano fatto fuori Owen e messo casino nel capanno degli attrezzi?” chiese Megan in tono sarcastico.   
“Ho paura di sì, ok?”   
“Ti rendi conto che questo cambia un sacco di cose?” replicò Megan, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi.   
“Ascolta, questa notte meglio rimanere insieme non si sa mai.” tagliò corto Kyle, mettendo fine alla discussione.   
Megan lo guardò riluttante: era ancora molto arrabbiata con lui, ma accettò lo stesso per quanto fosse assurdo quello che era capitato. 

“Ragazzi sembra che abbiate visto un fantasma.” commentò Eduard con un sorriso, il mattino dopo non appena vide le facce scure dei due ragazzi.   
“Ti dobbiamo parlare.” annunciò seria Megan alzandosi dalla sedia.   
Il sorriso sparì dalle labbra di Eduard, facendo spazio ad un'espressione preoccupata. “É successo qualcosa?”  
“Ti dobbiamo chiedere una cosa importante: riguarda mia zia.” disse Kyle.  
“Dimmi.”  
“Mi hai detto che conoscevi Oswald Leech, giusto?”  
“Sì, perché?” rispose Eduard, senza capire dove volesse andare a parare l'amico.   
“Mia zia è responsabile della sua morte.”   
Eduard fece una risatina incredula, pensando che quei due stessero scherzando.   
“Non è uno scherzo!” saltò su Kyle.   
“Sul serio? E dove avreste trovato le prove?”  
Kyle porse il diario al vecchio giardiniere. “É tutto scritto qui.”   
Eduard prese il diario e lo lesse.   
“Visto?”  
“Oddio...non lo sapevo, cioè, nessuno qui in nel villaggio lo sapeva...pensavano tutti che se ne fosse andato e basta. Ma cosa è girato per la testa a Dorothy?” mormorò Eduard, sentendosi le gambe cedere.   
“Non ne ho idea.”  
“Siediti sul divano, io metto su del the.” gli ordinò gentilmente Megan.   
Eduard ubbidì.   
“Mi dispiace che tu sia venuto a conoscenza di questo.” disse Kyle, con un sorriso mesto.   
“Sapevo che Dorothy era strana, ma non potevo immaginare una cosa del genere...”  
“Be', se ti può ti consolare ti voleva bene come un figlio.”  
“E adesso che hai intenzione di fare?”   
“Dovremmo consegnare il diario alla polizia.” rispose Kyle scrollando le spalle.   
“Sarebbe perfetto, ma il colpevole è morto e il cadavere non c'è più...quindi non se fa più niente.” gli fece notare Eduard, scuotendo la testa.   
Non voleva proteggere Dorothy ma non sapeva cosa fare.   
“É un bel casino.” commentò il ragazzo.   
Megan tornò in sala da pranzo con il vassoio e cominciò a versare il the nelle tazze.   
“Allora, questo non dovrà mai uscire da questa casa.”   
“Mi sembra pessima idea, ma non possiamo fare altro.” osservò Kyle asciutto.   
“Adesso voi cosa farete?” indagò Eduard stringendo con entrambe le mani la tazza, per nascondere il tremore.   
“É una gran brutta storia e sinceramente non lo so. Se avessi saputo in anticipo quello che mia zia aveva fatto, non avrei accettato l'eredità.”  
Eduard si sforzò di finire di bere il the. Era sconvolto: non riusciva a credere che Dorothy avesse ucciso un uomo, per un motivo così stupido.   
“Se non vi dispiace per oggi non me la sento di sistemare il giardino.” disse River, prima di bersi un sorso di the.   
“Non fa niente. Ce ne occuperemo domani.”   
Eduard li ringraziò e se ne andò a casa.  
“Mi spiace per lui.”   
“Anche a me.” disse Megan con un sospiro, poi aggiunse: “Senti io vado a fare due compere ti serve qualcosa?”  
“Vengo anche io se, non ti spiace.”   
“No. Portiamoci dietro anche Toby.” disse Megan in tono piatto.   
“Va bene.”  
Verso mezzogiorno, dopo aver fatto compere e aver portato Toby a fare due passi, tornarono a casa; i due ragazzi pranzarono insieme nonostante l'atmosfera fosse tesa.   
“Senti Megan...non possiamo andare avanti così.” attaccò a dire Kyle mentre asciugava i piatti.   
“In che senso?”  
“Sei ancora arrabbiata per il fatto della casa...e mi spiace.”  
“Ti spiace. Io ti avevo detto che qui non si può stare, solo che tu non mi hai voluto dare retta.”   
Kyle si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo. “Be' è pur sempre casa mia.”  
“Allora puoi sempre rivenderla.” suggerì Megan con un cenno della mano.   
“Non lo so, ci devo pensare. Però con Eduard?”  
“Scusa la sincerità, ma credo lui sarà anche in pensione e non credo che dopo questa storia, non vorrà più venire.” rispose lei, finendo di asciugare il lavandino.   
“Va bene. Io vado a riposarmi un po', non ho chiuso occhio stanotte.”   
“Come vuoi.” sospirò Megan.   
Dato che non aveva voglia di andare di sopra, Kyle decise di coricarsi sul divano; sprimacciò bene il cuscino e si tirò fino al mento la coperta, si girò verso lo schienale del divano per mettersi comodo, prima di scivolare in un sonno profondo.   
All'improvviso, Kyle sentì un leggero fruscio dietro al collo, che lo svegliò di soprassalto.  
Accadde tutto in una frazione di secondo.   
Il ragazzo si voltò di scatto e vide un nano da giardino con un grosso coltello in mano. La diabolica creatura alzò entrambe le braccia, pronta a sferrare un fendente.   
Cacciando un urlo, Kyle prese il nano e lo scagliò contro la parete, mandandolo in frantumi.   
Subito dopo, Megan corse in sala da pranzo, dove Kyle sedeva sul divano, fissando la parete davanti a sé, in stato di choc.  
“Ehi ma che succede?” esclamò la ragazza.  
“Il nano...”  
“Il nano?”  
Poi Kyle le indicò i cocci in terra, accanto uno dei coltelli.   
“Ha cercato di...uccidermi”  
“Il nano...ha cercato di accoltellarti?” fece eco Megan, prima di raccogliere il coltello per terra.   
“Sì, io l'ho lanciato contro il muro, prima che fosse troppo tardi...”   
I due ragazzi si guardarono per un istante.   
“Ma che diavolo sta succedendo in questa casa?”  
“Non lo so e non voglio saperlo. Mi spiace, avevi ragione tu.” ammise Kyle scuotendo la testa.   
“Spiace anche me.” ammise la ragazza abbracciandolo, sciogliendo la tensione.   
Rimasero così per qualche istante, poi Kyle si sciolse per primo dalla presa.   
“Bisogna pulire questo casino...”  
“Non ti preoccupare di quello, posso farlo io.” disse Megan. Andò in cucina, dove posò il coltello nel lavandino poi prese scopa e paletta.   
Tolse i cocci e li gettò nella spazzatura.   
“Credo che non userò quel divano per un bel pezzo” osservò Kyle.   
“Questo è certo.”  
Megan sospirò.   
Ma cosa doveva ancora capitare? Forse se Kyle non avesse accettato l'eredità, molto cose non sarebbero successe, pensò.   
“Adesso che hai intenzione di fare, adesso?”  
“Te l'ho già detto Megan, non lo so. Ne possiamo discutere un'altra volta?”

Megan e Kyle si svegliarono tardi, verso le nove.   
Dopo una colazione veloce, i due ragazzi fecero le pulizie e più tardi passò anche Eduard per dare una mano in giardino.   
L'uomo era giù di morale. Lo testimoniavano gli occhi cerchiati, segni di una notte insonne: non riusciva a credere che la persona di cui era stato amico per anni si era rivelata, ben diversa da come lui la conosceva.   
“Ehi stai bene?” chiese Kyle, pur conoscendo la risposta.   
Eduard finì di tagliare via due rametti dalla pianta e poi lo guardò. “No.”   
“Già, posso capirlo.”  
“Buon per te, anche se era tua parente, non l'hai conosciuta come ho fatto io.” ribatté Eduard asciutto.   
“É stata una vera fortuna, allora.”   
Lavorarono per diversi minuti in silenzio.   
“Eduard?” lo chiamò ad un tratto il ragazzo.   
“Che c'è?”  
Kyle si umettò le labbra, non molto sicuro di quello che stava per dire. “Posso capire molto bene, se non vuoi più venire in questa casa...”  
“Mi trovo bene con voi, quindi non ho intenzione di lasciare.” lo interruppe il vecchio giardiniere, lanciandogli un'occhiata.   
“Sono felice di saperlo, grazie.” rispose Kyle sorpreso dalla risposta.   
“Prego.”  
“Be' almeno non ho la scusa di mollare il giardino”   
La battuta strappò un sorriso al vecchio giardiniere. “Non ci pensare proprio”  
“Come non detto.”  
Finirono verso mezzogiorno, quando Megan annunciò che il pranzo era pronto.   
Erano seduti tranquillamente a tavola, quando cominciarono a sentire dei forti rumori dal piano di sopra.   
“C'è qualcuno con voi in casa?” domandò Eduard sollevando lo sguardo verso il soffitto e la forchetta in mano.   
“No, Toby è qui e non abbiamo nessuno...” disse Kyle.   
“O-oh” fece Megan allarmata, alzandosi di scatto dalla sedia.   
I due ragazzi corsero di sopra, lasciando Eduard al tavolo, che li guardò con aria interrogativa.   
La porta della camera da letto era socchiusa.   
Kyle la spalancò.   
Sembrava che fosse passato un uragano nella stanza: i cassetti erano stati rovesciati, le ante dell'armadio aperte, le lenzuola erano state strappate, le scarpe buttate per aria e fatte a pezzi, gli abiti ridotti a brandelli. Non era stato neanche risparmiato il materasso che era stato aperto, con l'imbottitura tirata fuori e sparsa per il pavimento, la stessa sorte era toccata ai cuscini.  
“La nostra roba!” gridò Megan.   
Kyle fissava allibito il disastro, senza dire una parola.   
“Oh accidenti prima il capanno e adesso la camera, ma che sta succedendo?” esclamò Eduard, alle loro spalle.  
“É già la seconda volta che ci capita una del genere, ma che abbiamo fatto di male?” disse Megan sull'orlo delle lacrime, entrando nella stanza.  
“Hanno fatto a pezzi tutto...”  
“Ragazzi, ma avete idea di chi possa essere stato?”   
“Non lo so, Eduard” mentì Kyle su due piedi, non sapendo cosa rispondere.   
“Sì, ma ci deve essere una spiegazione ad una cosa del genere!” ribatté Eduard indicando la stanza.   
“Non ne ho la più pallida idea.” tagliò corto il ragazzo, chiudendo l'argomento. Poi andò di sotto in cucina, prese il rotolo dei sacchi neri, scopa e paletta, per ripulire.   
“Volete una mano?”  
“No, grazie finisci pure di mangiare...”  
Il vecchio giardiniere tornò nella sala da pranzo. Sentì i ragazzi discutere, ma non riuscì a capire quello che stessero dicendo, ma i toni erano accesi.   
Gli sarebbe piaciuto chiedere loro che cosa stesse realmente succedendo, insomma ci doveva essere una spiegazione plausibile, per quanto improbabile fosse.   
Kyle tornò di sotto.   
“Mi spiace doverti rompere la scatole, ma ho bisogno di una mano: ci sarebbero dei sacchi neri da portare via.” annunciò il ragazzo.   
“Ehm...voi non finite di mangiare? Se no facciamo anche più tardi...”  
“No, mi è scappata la voglia. C'è un'altra cosa Eduard...noi torniamo per un po' a Londra, ci sono dei...problemi.” annunciò Kyle.   
Eduard sollevò le sopracciglia, stupito. “Come mai?”  
“Nulla di grave, non ti preoccupare ma abbiamo delle questioni urgenti da sbrigare.” tergiversò il ragazzo, con una scrollata di spalle.   
“Capisco, posso solo chiederti una cosa?”  
“Dimmi.”  
“Posso sapere, come mai la camera da letto era ridotta in quel modo?”   
La mascella di Kyle si irrigidì, tradendo una certa tensione. “Lascia perdere, andiamo.” disse prima di avviarsi per le scale.   
Intanto Megan sparecchiò e lavò i piatti.   
Svuotò il frigo.   
Poi andò in camera e recuperò i pochi vestiti rimasti intatti e li sistemò in una borsa di plastica.   
Non vedeva l'ora di tornarsene a Londra: sarebbero partiti quel pomeriggio e forse quella sarebbe stata la volta buona che il suo ragazzo le avrebbe dato retta.  
Andò in cucina e si accinse a prendere le chiavi dell'auto che teneva nel cestino, ma non le trovò. Soffocando un'imprecazione fra i denti, controllò se non fossero finite nella borsa o nella giacca, ma  
non erano neanche lì.   
Mandò un sms a Kyle per chiedergli se avesse preso lui le chiavi dell'auto.   
“E questo è l'ultimo.” annunciò Eduard, chiudendo il cassonetto.   
“Perfetto”   
Kyle sentì la suoneria del cellulare: era un messaggio della sua ragazza che gli chiedeva delle chiavi.   
Lui rispose che non le aveva.   
“Santo Cielo, c'è ne sempre una!” sbuffò.   
“Che succede?”  
“Per la terza volta sono sparite le chiavi!”   
“Cosa avete, i fantasmi?” scherzò il vecchio giardiniere.   
“Peggio...” borbottò fra sé il ragazzo, facendo scuro in volto.   
Tornarono indietro.   
Megan venne incontro a loro.   
“Mi sa che siamo bloccati qui.” annunciò, passandosi le mani nei capelli.   
“Oh, maledizione! Adesso siamo...”  
“Le ho cercate dappertutto, ma sono proprio sparite!”   
“Hai controllato nel giardino?”  
“Oddio, Kyle, sono da sola qui. Come faccio a cercarle in un posto così grande?” esclamò Megan disperata.   
Eduard si mise in mezzo, interrompendo la discussione. “Siamo in tre adesso, dividiamoci e cerchiamole, ok?”   
La ricerca durò per un paio d'ore, ma si rivelò vana. 

“E adesso che facciamo? Non possiamo tornare indietro.” disse Megan, tormentandosi una ciocca di capelli.   
Tutti e tre avevano setacciato ogni angolo della casa e del giardino, senza trovare nulla, lasciandoli con un forte senso di frustrazione.   
Poco dopo, rientrarono in cucina.   
“Posso aiutarvi io, se volete c'è il mio furgoncino, anche se staremo stretti.” propose Eduard, occupando una delle sedie.   
“Perfetto, almeno possiamo tornare indietro e prendere le chiavi di scorta.” aggiunse Kyle, battendo il pugno sul palmo della mano.   
“Molto divertente.” bofonchiò la sua ragazza appoggiando le braccia sul petto.   
Eduard roteò gli occhi al soffitto, evitando di mettersi a sospirare. “Non perdiamo altro tempo, che farà presto buio.”   
“Un attimo solo, abbiamo dimenticato i cellulari sotto carica nello studio.” intervenne Kyle   
“Si torna a casa.” disse Megan a Toby allacciandogli il guinzaglio.   
Poco dopo, un seccato e preoccupato Kyle rientrò in cucina. “Sono spariti i nostri telefonini!” annunciò.   
“Come?”  
“Non lo so! Prima erano lì e adesso non ci sono più!”   
“Anche i cellulari, ma cos'è questa storia?” gridò la ragazza.   
Eduard sgranò gli occhi. “Ma che c'è?”  
“Adesso basta! Non ne posso più...”  
Furente, Megan corse nello studio seguita dal suo fidanzato.   
“Tanto non c'è niente!” gridò il ragazzo.   
Megan si voltò e gli lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco.   
“Guarda che sta succedendo tutto questo casino! Accidenti a te!” ribatté, alzando di un tono la voce.   
“Mica è colpa mia se siamo finiti così!” disse Kyle di rimando, allargando le braccia.   
“Sta zitto!” lo rimbeccò Megan acidamente.   
“Grazie tante...”  
La ragazza cominciò a frugare in tutti i cassetti della scrivania, ma senza successo. Poi passò a controllare la libreria e infuriata cominciò a buttare i libri per terra.   
Kyle afferrò per le spalle Megan, costringendola a fermarsi. “Basta, adesso! Datti una calmata, così non risolviamo niente.” le disse.   
“Una calmata?!? Come faccio a calmarmi?”  
“Ragazzi adesso basta! Dateci un taglio!” esclamò River sulla soglia dello studio.   
“Ok, scusaci Eduard.” sbuffarono entrambi.   
Uscirono.   
Erano quasi le quattro del pomeriggio, stava già cominciando a fare buio. La casa di zia Dorothy non appariva più accogliente, ma aveva assunto un aspetto sinistro in strano un gioco di ombre.   
“Non vedo l'ora di tornamene a casa.” borbottò Kyle fra sé, rabbrividendo.  
Sinceramente, cominciava a essersi di pentito di aver accettato l'eredità, perché quello che era accaduto nell'arco degli ultimi giorni era semplicemente pazzesco.   
Forse, con un po' di fortuna, sarebbe riuscito a trovare qualche acquirente...  
Il filo dei suoi pensieri venne interrotto da una sonora imprecazione di River.   
Megan si portò una mano alla fronte.   
Le gomme del furgoncino erano state tutte e quattro squarciate.   
“E adesso sono bloccato qui anch'io!”  
“Potremmo andare a piedi...” suggerì Kyle.   
“Sì, da qui a Londra fino a piedi? Accomodati!” replicò Eduard stizzito.   
“Ma no, io dico fino in paese! Qualcuno potrebbe darci un passaggio!” esclamò Kyle di rimando.   
“Adesso basta! Voglio sapere che sta succedendo qui e ora!”  
Kyle guardò la sua ragazza.   
“Eduard, non metterti a ridere...” iniziò Megan.   
“No, mi sto per mettere a piangere!”  
“Sai che mia zia aveva fatto quel viaggio in Africa?”   
“Sì.”  
“Be' io credo che sia riuscita a...”  
“A cosa?” lo incitò Eduard.   
“Hai presente quei nani che stanno nel giardino?”  
“Certo.”  
“L'altro pomeriggio ero a dormire sul divano e uno di quei cosi ha cercato di uccidermi” mormorò Kyle, rabbrividendo al ricordo.   
Eduard fece una risata incredula. “Mi stai prendendo per il...”  
“No! Quei cosi sono vivi e credo che sia stati loro a uccidere Owen!” gridò il ragazzo, angosciato.   
“Guarda che con me non attacca! Adesso mi darete una spiegazione decente.”  
“Eduard ti ricordi i rumori di sopra verso mezzogiorno?” intervenne Megan.   
“Sì.”  
“Erano loro, ci hanno sfasciato tutto.”  
“Come lo avrebbero fatto degli stupidi nani?”   
“Ci hanno preso anche tutti i coltelli da cucina.”  
“Ragazzi ma vi siete fatti?” disse River guardandoli come se fossero due pazzi.   
“No! Io non fumo nemmeno!” replicò Kyle.   
“Neanche io!” soggiunse Megan.   
“La cosa dovrebbe consolarmi?”  
“Allora Dorothy ha fatto un cavolo di rito su questa dannata casa, che si chiama geomanzia e pare le energie abbiano...”  
“Tua zia era soltanto una vecchia pazza!” sputò rabbioso Eduard.   
Poi si voltò e marciò dentro casa.   
Megan posò una mano sulla spalla del suo ragazzo, sinceramente dispiaciuta e anche molto più calma di prima. “Scusami, non volevo prendermela con te in quel modo.” gli disse.   
“Non fa niente.” rispose il ragazzo, guardando verso la villetta.   
“Mamma mia, non ho mai visto Eduard così arrabbiato.”   
Kyle si passò le mani sulla faccia, in un gesto di stanchezza. Avrebbero dovuto trascorrere la notte lì e poi chiamare qualcuno per farsi portare giù a Londra.   
Una prospettiva ben poco allettante.   
Dello stesso parere era anche Eduard, che si era appena chiuso la porta d'ingresso alle spalle.   
Non vedeva l'ora che quei due se ne tornassero a casa: da quando li aveva conosciuti, erano iniziati i guai, accidenti a loro.   
Fu allora che vide la porta della cantina era socchiusa.   
Ma chi poteva essere stato? Non c'era nessuno a parte loro a parte loro tre.   
Un leggero scricchiolio attirò la sua attenzione, interrompendo il filo dei suoi pensieri.   
Non riuscendo a capire da dove fosse provenuto, Eduard premette l'interruttore della luce, che scattò a vuoto.   
“Di nuovo di quel maledetto impianto, l'avrò riparato almeno cento volte!” brontolò fra sé.   
Con molta cautela, Eduard cominciò a scendere lungo le scale.   
Il rumore si ripeté una seconda volta.   
Il vecchio giardiniere si fermò per qualche istante a metà scala, ascoltando.   
Tutto tranquillo.   
Un altro scalino.   
Eduard River sentì la caviglia impigliarsi in qualcosa e poi ruzzolò dalle scale, finendo a terra a faccia in giù con le braccia in avanti, per proteggersi il volto.  
Un rantolo gli sfuggì dalle labbra.  
Confusamente si guardò intorno, ma non vide altro che buio intorno a sé; provò a muovere qualche muscolo, ma sentì soltanto un gran dolore che gli correva dappertutto.   
Ad un certo punto, sentì di nuovo lo scricchiolio di prima, che lo aveva attirato di sotto.   
Girò la testa di lato e fu allora che vide davanti a sé una piccola figura uscire dall'ombra che teneva qualcosa di luccicante tra le sue minuscola dita.  
Eduard spalancò gli occhi: non era possibile, i ragazzi avevano ragione! Si trattava di un nano da giardino con un lungo coltello in mano!  
Cacciò un urlo quando il piccolo essere diabolico alzò le braccia e gli sferrò un fendente alla gola con violenza. 

“Oh Dio, che è stato?” esclamò Megan nell'atrio, guardandosi intorno.   
“Non lo so, dove veniva?”  
“Oh...”  
“Credo che venisse dalla cucina!”  
Si precipitarono nella stanza e videro che la porta della cantina era aperta.   
Non...non dirmi che è finito lì sotto! pensò Kyle, soffocando un brivido, guardando verso la cantina buia.   
“La luce...non funziona.” disse Megan. Si ricordò che ci doveva essere una torcia in qualche cassetto.   
La trovò.   
“Facciamo attenzione.”   
Tenendo puntato il fascio di luce lungo gli scalini, i due ragazzi scesero lentamente.   
“Dannazione, ma guarda cosa ci tocca fare?”  
“Quei dannati cosi devono aver staccato di nuovo la luce.” rispose Kyle.   
Improvvisamente la luce della torcia illuminò il corpo supino di Eduard: una pozza di sangue si stava allargando sotto al suo collo, dove era ancora piantato il coltello.  
Kyle sentì lo stomaco rivoltarsi preso da un'ondata di nausea. Poi afferrò per un braccio Megan che era rimasta impietrita sulla soglia e la tirò via. 

In quel momento, Kyle desiderò di bere qualcosa di forte: l'immagine del corpo di Eduard gli rimbalzava nel cervello come una pallina da flipper. Gli pareva impossibile che l'amico fosse stato vittima di quei dannati nani da giardino: dovevano avergli teso una trappola per prenderlo di sorpresa.  
E se fossero stati loro a provocare anche la morte di Owen? E come avrebbero potuto farlo?  
Quel pensiero prese a ronzargli in testa.   
“Gesù!” mormorò.   
“Che c'è, Kyle?” domandò Megan a bassa voce. Aveva gli occhi rossi dal pianto e i capelli arruffati.   
“Niente, non ti preoccupare.”   
“Kyle, non possiamo restare con le mani in mano”   
“Prima di tutto bisogna andare a controllare il contatore” ribatté il ragazzo.   
“Oddio, ma... ma c'è...Eduard di sotto....” balbettò Megan scioccata.   
“Non importa”  
Kyle si alzò dal divano. Prese la torcia dal tavolino e fece un profondo respiro.   
Aprì la porta e scese di sotto in cantina, cercando di non guardare il cadavere dell'amico steso per terra.   
Controllò il contatore, sembrava intatto ad una prima occhiata.   
Tirò su la levetta.   
“Ehi c'è la luce?” gridò a Megan che stava di sopra in cucina, accanto all'interruttore.   
“No!” rispose lei di rimando.   
Kyle provò una seconda volta: niente.   
Quando spostò la torcia in basso, vide i cavi degli interruttori penzolare giù: erano stati tagliati.   
Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. Cos'altro doveva ancora capitare? Eduard era morto, non potevano andarsene o chiedere aiuto. Adesso erano anche senza elettricità.   
Un lieve scricchiolio proveniente da dietro i cartoni attirò la sua attenzione.   
Incuriosito, Kyle si avvicinò.   
Come una sgradita sorpresa, vide sbucare fuori un nano con un paio di cesoie in mano, il ragazzo sentì un'ondata di rabbia montargli dentro. “Piccolo bastardo!” urlò.   
Fece per rincorrerlo, ma la diabolica creatura fuggì rapidamente così come era comparsa nel buio, accompagnata da una piccola risata beffarda.   
“Che diavolo sta succedendo?” chiese Megan.   
“L'ho visto! Era lì! Se lo prendo lo distruggo!” imprecò Kyle. Poi tirò un calcio a una sedia.   
“Ma cosa?”  
“Quel nano maledetto!”   
“C'era un nano di sotto?” fece eco la ragazza.   
“Sì, ha tagliato i cavi! Lo sapevo, maledizione!”   
“Oh...”  
“Sì, ci siamo dentro fino al collo, mia cara.”   
All'improvviso Toby drizzò le orecchie e cominciò ad abbaiare. Un secondo dopo, si mise a correre lungo il corridoio.   
“Toby!” esclamò Megan.   
Poi prese una grossa padella per friggere e corse nel corridoio, insieme a Kyle.   
“Dov'è finito?”  
“Toby? Toby dove sei?”   
“Non lo vedo da nessuna parte...”  
“Neanche io.”  
Controllarono rapidamente il pian terreno, ma non trovarono nulla.   
Megan stava dando un'ultima occhiata sotto alla scrivania nello studio, quando vide un nano con un cappello rosso passarle sotto.   
“Ma che...”  
La ragazza cacciò un urlo e alzò l'arma improvvisata per colpire la malefica creatura.   
E la centrò al primo colpo.   
Un soddisfacente rumore di cocci infranti le fece spuntare un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra.   
“Ce l'ho fatta!” gridò entusiasta.   
“Ottimo lavoro.” le disse il suo ragazzo con il pollice alzato. Nello stesso attimo, la sua nuca fu colpita da un pesante tomo.   
Il ragazzo si portò le mani dietro la testa, facendosi sfuggire un lamento di dolore.   
“Tutto bene?”  
“Mi hanno colpito!” gemette Kyle.   
“Guarda lì!” disse Megan puntando il dito verso un altro nano sulla libreria, in procinto di scagliare loro un altro libro.   
“Leviamoci!”  
“Sono davvero agguerriti.”   
“Ringrazia tua zia per questo macello: Eduard è morto, anche il povero Owen e tutto il resto.” sibilò Megan, con sarcasmo.   
“Cara, non dimenticare anche Oswald Leech!” ribatté Kyle, sbuffando.   
“Scusa non volevo litigare.” disse lei subito dopo, provando un lieve senso di colpa.   
“Guarda, ne parleremo un'altra volta, non mi sembra il momento adatto.”   
Kyle andò nell'ingresso e prese un ombrello con il manico ricurvo dal portaombrelli di bronzo.   
“Sei pronto?”  
“Certo.”  
Sentirono il cane abbaiare nella sala da pranzo, i due ragazzi lo raggiunsero e lo videro che stava puntando qualcosa sotto alla credenza.   
“Che cosa diavolo ha visto?”  
“Toby!”   
Megan si accinse subito a portare via il cane da lì, intanto Kyle controllava l'ingresso con l'ombrello in mano.   
“Si può sap...”  
“Attenta!” urlò il giovane, quando si accorse di un nano sul piano della credenza, con un grosso coltello pronto a vendicare la morte del suo simile.   
Megan cacciò un strillo e si tirò indietro, portandosi via il cane.   
Kyle impugnò la parte inferiore dell'ombrello e usò il manico ricurvo a mo' di mazza contro il nano, scagliandolo via contro la parete, mandandolo in frantumi.   
“Tutto bene?”  
“Sì, grazie...” mormorò la ragazza con il cuore che batteva furiosamente nel petto.   
“Sono veramente infuriati, i piccoletti” osservò Kyle ironico.   
“Ho fatto fuori uno di loro!”   
“Intanto dobbiamo anche pensare a Toby o rischia di farsi male anche lui”   
“Sì, dove possiamo nasconderlo?”  
“Non lo so”  
“Portiamolo con noi, sarà più al sicuro.” decise Kyle stropicciando le orecchie al cane.   
“Giusto. Il guinzaglio dov'è?”  
“Credo di averlo lasciato in cucina.” rispose Megan.   
“Aspetta qui lo vado a prendere, subito.”  
Il ragazzo corse in cucina. Recuperò il guinzaglio e tornò velocemente nello studio.   
“E adesso che facciamo?”  
“Non lo so, ma se vogliamo uscirne vivi, dobbiamo trovare le chiavi dell'auto” disse Kyle.   
“Sono d'accordo, ma da dove iniziamo?”  
“Controlliamo dappertutto, anche in cantina, forse ci è sfuggito qualcosa.”  
Megan fece un'espressione inorridita. “ Di nuovo?” domandò.   
“Ci andrò io.”  
“Che cosa allucinante!”  
Megan rimase in cucina con Toby, mentre il suo ragazzo toccò lo compito sgradito di scendere di sotto.   
Frugarono in ogni angolo, cassetto o ripostiglio ma senza successo.   
“Siamo allo stesso punto di prima, fantastico.”  
La ragazza lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio: le lancette segnavano le cinque e mezza, del tardo pomeriggio.   
“Dove possiamo andare adesso?”  
“Andiamo in sala da pranzo.”  
Kyle aprì le tende, riuscendo a fare un po' di luce.   
Senza curarsi troppo di lasciare disordine, Megan tirò via i cuscini del divano, invece Kyle aprì i vari sportelli.  
“Niente di niente!”   
“Già”  
“Le hanno nascoste davvero bene quelle maledette chiavi.” osservò Megan. Guardò la stanza in completo disordine.   
“Fra un po' sarà anche buio e non vedremo un bel niente.”   
“Che stanze ci rimangono?”  
“Tutto il piano di sopra, in compagnia di quei nani malefici!” disse Kyle scoraggiato.   
Mentre stavano salendo le scale con Toby, videro un nano correre nel corridoio e per poi dirigersi in camera da letto.   
“Facciamo attenzione.”   
“Ok.”  
In realtà non avevano la minima idea di quanti di quei esseri ci fossero in casa e loro avevano solamente delle armi improvvisate per potersi difendere.   
Si diressero verso la camera degli ospiti.   
Tutto era in ordine.   
Ispezionarono la stanza con cura.   
Con uno sbuffo frustrato, Megan si buttò sul letto.   
“Non c'è nemmeno l'ombra di quelle chiavi del cavolo.”   
“Vedrai che prima o poi spunteranno fuori.” la rassicurò Kyle, con un ottimismo che in realtà non provava.  
Lei lo fulminò con un'occhiataccia. “Sì, certo e faremo la fine del nostro caro giardiniere!” sibilò.   
Un debole tintinnio proveniente dalla soglia interruppe la discussione sul nascere: i due ragazzi si voltarono di scatto e videro uno di quei malefici esseri con le chiavi in mano.   
“Brutto...”  
“É quello che ci ha fregato le chiavi!”  
Il nano si mise a correre e Kyle sentì nuovamente quella risatina beffarda che aveva sentito poco prima.  
“Oddio quel coso stava ridendo?” rabbrividì la ragazza.   
“Sì” urlò Kyle, lanciandosi all'inseguimento del ladro.   
Il giovane lo seguì per tutto il corridoio ma la creatura fu più svelta di lui, scese le scale e andò a nascondersi in qualche angolo sicuro.   
Imprecando fra i denti, Kyle andò al piano di sotto.   
La fortuna girò verso di lui, poiché vide quell'affare malefico infilarsi nello studio.   
“Ah! Ora vengo a prenderti!” sogghignò Kyle, sicuro di poterlo di poterlo intrappolare e recuperare le chiavi, così da poter lasciare quella casa maledetta.   
E al diavolo anche Dorothy.  
Ma stava cantando vittoria troppo presto.   
Non appena mise piede nello studio, sentì qualcosa di freddo sfiorargli la guancia.   
Il suo cuore perse un battito.   
Kyle alzò gli occhi alla sua destra e vide un tagliacarte d'argento conficcato nella porta. Si girò verso la scrivania e vide il nano che glielo aveva tirato e di fianco a lui vide il suo compare, quello che gli aveva rubato le chiavi.   
Senza perdere tempo, Kyle prese un pesante soprammobile a forma di leone da un tavolino lì accanto e lo tirò contro uno dei nani, riuscendone a soltanto centrare uno.   
L'altro riuscì a scappare.   
“Maledizione!” sbraitò, esasperato. Non era possibile che le cose potessero andare così male.   
“Kyle!” esclamò Megan preoccupata, scendendo velocemente dalla scale con Toby alle calcagna.   
“Tesoro stai bene?”  
“No! Quel maledetto coso è riuscito a scappare di nuovo!”  
Proprio in quell'istante, videro correre quel piccolo essere molesto verso la cucina.   
“Santo Cielo, ma per quanto dovrà durare questa cosa?” disse Megan.   
Andarono in cucina.   
Il nano era saltato sul tavolo.   
“Eccolo lì!” gridò Megan.   
Velocemente Kyle afferrò un tagliere di legno dal ripiano e lo lanciò come se fosse un frisbee contro al nano da giardino e lo centrò in pieno, mandandolo in frantumi.   
“Ci sei riuscito!”   
“Andiamocene da questo posto infernale!” concordò il suo ragazzo, prendendo le chiavi.   
In quel preciso istante, videro due nani, come spuntati dal nulla che si misero ad aprire le valvole del gas.  
La gioia di poco prima svanì, lasciando posto di nuovo alla paura.   
“Ma che...”  
“Oddio! Ma che stanno facendo?” urlò Megan, facendo un passo indietro. Senza staccare lo sguardo da quello che stava vedendo.   
Poi un terzo nano che si trovava dall'altra parte del ripiano aprì una scatola di fiammiferi e ne accese uno, poi come un tedoforo cominciò a correre verso i fornelli aperti.   
L'aria cominciava a farsi pesante e l'odore del gas cominciò a riempire la stanza.   
I due ragazzi si scrollarono dal loro stato di choc e senza perdere altro tempo, corsero verso la porta principale.   
Fuori era buio e il cielo coperto.   
“Oddio!”  
Con il cuore in gola e le mani che tremavano Kyle riuscì ad aprire la portiera, entrò in macchina dalla parte del guidatore e avviò il motore.   
“Sbrigati Megan!”  
La ragazza ubbidì e saltò sul sedile, tenendo il cane in braccio.   
Senza perdere altro tempo, Kyle pestò l'acceleratore, partendo a razzo.   
La macchina scese il vialetto e guadagnò velocemente la strada.   
Dietro di loro un boato, fece tremare i vetri della Dayatsu.   
Megan si portò una mano alla bocca, soffocando un urlo quando vide la villetta esplodere contro il cielo buio della sera.   
Anche Kyle lanciò una veloce occhiata dallo specchietto retrovisore.   
Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.   
Era finita.   
Di Dorothy non avrebbe mai più sentirne parlare.   
“Hanno fatto saltare la casa...” mormorò Megan, abbandonandosi allo schienale, sentendosi improvvisamente stanca.   
“Sì, andiamo via! Non torneremo mai più!” concordò Kyle, stringendo il volante con forza.   
La Dayastu si allontanò verso Letchworth Paradise.  
Subito dopo, le prime gocce di pioggia cominciarono a cadere. 

Le fiamme cominciavano a languire a causa della pioggia.  
Della villetta era rimasto solo un cumulo di mattoni e detriti, la stessa sorte era toccata al giardino, di cui era rimasto ben poco.   
Mentre l'ululato delle sirene dell'autopompa dei vigili del fuoco spezzava il silenzio che aveva seguito il fragore dell'esplosione, un cumulo di detriti cominciò a muoversi e con fatica un nano da giardino riemerse coperto di fuliggine.   
Ancora stordito, si scrollò di dosso la cenere e prima che qualcuno potesse vederlo, andò a nascondersi in un angolo buio e sicuro del giardino.


End file.
